


A first time of sorts

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Sarah Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Tony Stark Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: We can reschedule. Yeah, that’s a great idea! Let’s do it next week. Or next year. Does five years sound good to you? It sounds good to me – I’ll pencil it in. Five years from now… maybe on a Tuesday?”Steve laughed loudly and reached out to take Tony’s hand in his, squeezing it lightly. “This is happening, sweetheart. Now.”“But I don’t wanna,” Tony whined petulantly and his bottom lip started to jut out in an impressive pout that probably wasn’t meant to be as cute as he made it. “I don’t make good first impressions. I make much better second ones – you remember, I’m better the second time, aren’t I?”“To make a second impression you have to have made a first,” Steve explained gently, laughter colouring his tone.





	A first time of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> 21\. Alive parents

“I can’t do this.”

“Of course you can.”

“This isn’t happening.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No. No, I’m pretty sure I can’t do this.”

“Tony, come on.”

“We can reschedule. Yeah, that’s a great idea! Let’s do it next week. Or next year. Does five years sound good to you? It sounds good to me – I’ll pencil it in. Five years from now… maybe on a Tuesday?”

Steve laughed loudly and reached out to take Tony’s hand in his, squeezing it lightly. “This is happening, sweetheart. _Now._ ”

“But I don’t wanna,” Tony whined petulantly and his bottom lip started to jut out in an impressive pout that probably wasn’t meant to be as cute as he made it. “I don’t make good first impressions. I make much better second ones – you remember, I’m better the second time, aren’t I?”

“To make a second impression you have to have made a first,” Steve explained gently, laughter colouring his tone. Tony immediately opened his mouth to argue before he sighed and closed it again.

“Dammit. You make an excellent point, you rat. Fine,” he conceded, “I’ll subject myself to my terrible fate, but when this goes south, it’s all on you.”

“Why are you so convinced that this is going to be so bad?” Steve asked and tugged on Tony’s hand until he turned and looked up at Steve.

“Because… well, because it’s me,” Tony said. He sighed when Steve frowned at him and shrugged self-deprecatingly. Steve narrowed his eyes and stroked his thumb over the back of Tony’s hand, all hint of laughter gone now.

“Come on, Steve. You know my track record and you know me. You’re telling me you expect this to go well?”

“Of course I do,” Steve said honestly and refused to let go as Tony tried to take his hand back. He waited until Tony let the tension fall from his arm and then tugged lightly, pulling Tony closer and wrapping his arms loosely around Tony’s waist. He rested his lips against Tony’s temple and took a moment to just breathe in the scent he loved so much. “She’s gonna love you, sweetheart. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“Sure I can,” Steve said confidently and flashed Tony a cheeky grin getting a raised eyebrow and a huff of involuntarily-amused laugher in response. “She’s my mom. I always know exactly what she’s gonna do.”

“Really?” Tony asked, a tiny hint of faith in his eyes as he stared searchingly up at Steve. “You’re sure? She’s really going to like me?”

“100%. You can see for yourself now anyway,” Steve said as he slid his hands up to Tony’s shoulders and spun him around to face down the platform, bending slightly as he pointed down the station’s platform as the doors of the train opened. “There she comes.”

 “Steve,” he whispered as Steve lifted one hand from Tony’s tense shoulders to wave enthusiastically at his mom. “Steve, I can’t do this. I mean it.”

Tony’s eyes were locked ahead of him and he reached up blindly in search for Steve’s hand. Sarah Rogers was making her way down the platform towards the barriers, waving frantically as she tried to manoeuvre her suitcase between the ticket gates. “Seriously, let me go. Please, Steve, I…”

Steve took Tony’s hand in his and squeezed it tightly as he turned to look at his boyfriend. “Hey,” he said and lifted his other hand to cup Tony’s cheek, turning his head towards him gently. “If you really don’t want to be here, you can go. No hard feelings, I promise.”

“I–”

“Steve!”

After flashing Tony once more concerned look, Steve turned his gaze at the call of his name. As soon as he saw his mother his smile almost split his face.

“Oh sweetheart,” Sarah whispered as she drew level with Steve. She wasted no time in pulling him into a tight hug, his arms going around her immediately. Sarah was a gorgeous woman with blonde hair the exact colour of Steve’s falling around her face, barely reaching Steve’s chest as she squeezed him tightly.

“Oh, my darling, how I’ve missed you.” She pulled away and smiled up at him warmly, Steve drinking in the sight of her. FaceTime just didn’t do her justice; didn’t catch the crinkles around her mouth or the way her eyes danced mischievously.

“I’ve missed you too, mom. I’m so happy you’re finally here.” Steve smiled at her before he dragged his gaze away, warmth blooming in his stomach when he turned to look at Tony. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Sarah turned to Tony and her smile was just as warm as Steve’s. Steve squeezed Tony’s hand once again, wincing at the sudden strength Tony exhibited when he squeezed back.

“I’ve been waiting so long to meet you,” Sarah said, warmth coating every syllable. “I can’t tell you how long. How do you feel about hugs?”

Tony looked over to Steve with a terrified look on his face. Steve just smiled and Tony turned his petrified expression back to Sarah.

“I, um, I don’t… they’re okay, I guess?”

Sarah beamed and stretched out her arms, gently coaxing Tony into a hug. Her arms closed around Tony’s shoulders and Steve watched with a full heart as Tony melted into the touch, his arms stroking the back of her warm coat. When they pulled apart, Sarah cupped Tony’s cheek for a single second before she grimaced apologetically.

“Sorry, my darlings, but I really must use the bathroom; I refused to go on a train.”

Steve laughed and pointed down the platform to a sign showing the ladies bathroom.

“Perfect. I’ll be right back and then you and I can get to know each other.” Sarah sent a beautiful smile Tony’s way and reached up to kiss Steve’s cheek before she headed off.

Steve took Tony’s hand again and started walking over to the wall out of the way of the busy train station, but Tony didn’t move with him. When Steve turned to Tony with a question on his lips, Tony was stood staring at Sarah’s disappearing back.

“She hugged me,” he said, voice so quiet that Steve almost missed it. When he realised when Tony had said, he smiled softly and nodded.

“She did.”

“She _hugged_ me.”

“I saw.”

“She likes me.”

Steve kept his voice light as he swallowed thickly. “She does.”

“Wait…” Tony twisted his head and looked up at Steve as if only just realising what had happened, his voice coming out much stronger. “Does she actually like me?”

Steve wrapped his arm around Tony and pulled him close to his side, dropping a kiss to the top of Tony’s head. “Told you.”

Tony turned and buried his head into Steve’s neck. “Yeah, yeah,” he muttered and Steve valiantly tried not to react to the tears he felt on his neck, “you’re always right.”

“Yup,” Steve said, voice a lot stronger than he actually felt as he held onto Tony and tried to push every single thing he felt through to him. “You should listen to me more often.”

“Hm,” Tony replied, lifting his arms and hugging back just as tightly, “I’m still right about brand cereal being better than off-brand.”

“Sure, sweetheart,” Steve said with a huff of laughter, kiss after kiss falling into Tony’s hair, “whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com)


End file.
